


Warlords

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014), Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Difference
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: มีตำนานที่ว่าเซทสามารถมอบพรที่ทำให้แข็งแกร่งขึ้นได้ แม่ทัพหนุ่มที่แม้จะลังเลและปราศจากศรัทธาในเทพเจ้า กลับยอมรับข้อเสนอนั้นจากเทพผู้ชั่วร้ายดู





	Warlords

**Author's Note:**

> -ครอสโอเวอร์ที่เซตติ้งหลักยึดจากเรื่องEGAK เป็นโลกที่มีเทพเจ้ามีตัวตนจริง โดยอิงเทพเจ้าจากเรื่องGods of Egypt (ยกมาเฉพาะเซท)  
> -จริงๆเคยเขียนเกี่ยวกับโมเสสกับเทพเซทมาแล้วฟิคนึงแต่ตอนนั้นยังไม่ยืมอิมเมจเทพเซทจากGoEชัด https://gemuzibce.wordpress.com/2016/09/16/oneshot-exodus-gods-and-kings-005-warlords/  
> -เหมือนรีไรท์มาเป็นpwpเฉยๆเลยค่ะ (…)  
> -ไม่เคยเขียนฉากsmutยาวละเอียดเท่านี้มาก่อนเลยค่ะเขินมากแง–

ชายหนุ่มรู้จักเซท เทพองค์นั้นแข็งกร้าวและเป็นที่เกลียดชังในบางยุค

โมเสสมีศักดิ์เป็นหลานของฟาโรห์องค์ก่อนเซติ นั่นเท่ากับอยู่ในลำดับญาติระดับเดียวกับเจ้าชายราเมซิสที่อายุอ่อนกว่าเขาไม่กี่ปี เขาต้องแข็งแกร่งขึ้นกว่านี้ เขาต้องเก่งกว่านี้ เพื่อจะได้เป็นที่ยอมรับ และต้องคอยระวังไม่ให้ข้ามหน้าข้ามตาเจ้าชาย

โมเสสไม่เคยเชื่อเรื่องสิ่งเหนือธรรมชาติ เขาเชื่อในความสามารถของตนเองเป็นหลัก อาจเพราะเขาถูกนักบวชละเลยในวัยเด็กด้วยสาเหตุบางอย่าง อาจเพราะเขารู้สึกว่าตนแปลกแยก หรือทั้งหมดนั่นรวมๆกัน

เขาไม่เคยขาดเรียน เขาอ่านออก เขียนได้ รู้เรื่องประวัติศาสตร์และการเมือง เก่งกาจในการต่อสู้ทั้งด้วยดาบ หอก และธนู เจ้าชายราเมซิสบางทีก็ปรายตามองเขาด้วยสายตาที่ไม่เป็นมิตรนัก แต่นอกจากเวลาเผลอตัว เขากับเจ้าชายก็เป็นสหายที่สนิทสนมดี

“เจ้าจะไปร่วมพิธีบวงสรวงที่ริมน้ำตอนค่ำนี้ไหมโมเสส?” เจ้าชายถาม

“ฮาปิคงไม่อวยพรพวกเจ้าหากคนอย่างข้าอยู่ด้วย” โมเสสปฏิเสธ

อีกฝ่ายยักไหล่ “กะไว้อยู่แล้ว”

โมเสสแทบไม่เคยเข้าร่วมพิธีทางศาสนาดี ๆ สักหนนี่

มันเป็นอย่างนั้นเรื่อยไป เขาเติบโตขึ้น รับราชการทหารตามแบบชายเชื้อสายราชวงศ์

ศัตรูเก่าแก่ของจักรวรรดิ ฮิตไทต์มีท่าทีแข็งกร้าวกับอียิปต์มากขึ้นไปทุกที

ศึกแรก พวกเขาได้รับคำสั่งให้ไปออกรบร่วมกับฟาโรห์เซติ พระองค์ทรงชราแล้วและออกศึกมามาก ถึงคราว ที่เขากับเจ้าชายต้องแสดงศักยภาพของตนเอง

สงครามสร้างความตึงเครียด อีกสามวันจะถึงกำหนดการออกรบ พวกเขาเตรียมตัวอยู่ที่เมมฟิส ราเมซิสหลีกไปทำพิธีต่อเทพแห่งสงคราม ช่วงเวลานี้จะเป็นระยะที่บรรดานายพลและทหารใช้เวลาอยู่กับครอบครัว และทำพิธีบูชาเทพของตนเองก่อนเข้าสู่ศึกสงคราม

เซท และ โฮรัส สองเทพที่โมเสสรู้ว่าขาดไปไม่ได้ที่จำเป็นต้องบูชาก่อนออกรบ

โมเสสนั่งอยู่ในห้องนอนของตน นึกแล้วก็หัวเราะออกมาอย่างถือดี เขายังจำได้ที่แอบเข้าไปในวิหาร ไม่ใช่เพื่อสวดแต่เพราะความอยากรู้แบบเด็กๆ เขาชวนราเมซิสไปด้วย มือถือคบเพลิงเข้าไปส่วนที่มืด พอไม่เจออะไรน่าสนใจก็ลองอ่านเรื่องราวบนผนัง

ตัวอักษรบอกว่าเซทแสร้งว่าจะมอบพลังแก่ฮอรัส แต่สุดท้ายก็ใช้อุบายทำให้เทพหัวเหยี่ยวพลังอ่อนลงแทน ตำนานบนผนังเขียนไว้เท่านั้น ทั้งที่รู้ว่าเทพปลิ้นปล้อนเพียงนั้นแต่ชาวอียิปต์ก็ยังบูชาอยู่ ถึงเขาจะไม่สนใจว่าในแง่ไหนก็เถอะ

โมเสสทิ้งตัวลงบนที่นอน สูดหายใจลึกเข้าปอด ทบทวนแผนการรบในหัว เขาและบรรดานายพลคาดการณ์ไว้ว่าจำนวนของทหารฮิตไทต์จะมีน้อยกว่ากองทัพอียิปต์ แต่ที่สมรภูมินั่นเป็นถิ่นที่พวกเขาไม่คุ้นเคย อาจมีเรื่องไม่คาดฝันหรือนอกเหนือสายตาเกิดขึ้นก็ได้ นั่นทำให้การวางแผนรบตึงเครียด และยังไม่ได้รับข้อมูลที่เป็นประโยชน์ใดๆจากหน่วยสอดแนมเลย

เวลาผ่านไปจนค่ำ เขามองออกไปด้านนอกที่มืดสลัว ตะวันตกดินแล้ว ท้องเริ่มหิว โมเสสเดินไปหาอะไรใส่ท้องที่ห้องโถง หยิบขนมปังและผลไม้ เดินผ่านมาที่ห้องประชุม ตรงกลางห้องมีโต๊ะและแผนที่จำลองสมรภูมิ เขาพอมองเห็นสถานการณ์รบคร่าวๆได้จากการวางแผนตรงนี้

มุมมองจากบนแผนที่นี้คงแทนเป็นสายของเหยี่ยวโฮรัสจากบนฟ้าที่คนอื่นเชื่อได้

เขามองที่หมากเล็ก ๆ ที่แทนตำแหน่งทัพเซทที่เขาจะได้ควบคุม เป็นครั้งแรก กำลังพลของเขาจำเป็นมากที่จะทำให้สงครามได้เปรียบและชนะ นั่นยิ่งทำให้เขากังวล

โมเสสถูกยกย่องว่าเป็นนักเรียนที่เก่งกาจมาตลอด และเขาก็เคยเข้าร่วมรบในศึกเล็กๆศึกหนึ่งก่อนหน้านี้ในฐานะผู้อารักขาเจ้าชาย แต่ครั้งนี้คือการรบจริง เขามีความรับผิดชอบในกองทัพกองหนึ่ง ความผิดพลาดของเขาหมายถึงชีวิตพลทหารทุกนายใต้บังคับบัญชา และอาจหมายถึงความพ่ายแพ้ของอียิปต์

ตัวหมากของเขานั้นมีหัวเป็นรูปสัตว์หูยาวแหลมที่ไม่คุ้นหน้า มันคือเซท สำหรับเขาทั้งชื่อเรียกและสัญลักษณ์ไม่มีความหมายอะไรเป็นพิเศษนอกจากใช้แยกทัพของเขาออกจากทัพอื่น เขายังนึกสงสัยในจินตนาการของคนโบราณว่าเหตุใดจึงเอาสัตว์ประหลาดเช่นนี้มาเป็นเทพ โมเสสมองผ่านโต๊ะประชุมไป ที่ทิศตะวันตกของห้อง รูปปั้นสีดำสูงประมาณช่วงเอวเขาตั้งอยู่

มันเป็นร่างของชาย กำยำ ใส่ชุดเกราะ ศีรษะเป็นสัตว์หูยาวหน้าตาประหลาด เซท

โมเสสจ้องมันอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

“เอาล่ะ ท่านเทพแห่งสงคราม” ชายหนุ่มรำพึงกับตัวเอง ก้าวไปใกล้รูปปั้นนั้น “หากท่านมีอยู่จริง ท่านคงรู้ดีว่าข้าเป็นพวกนอกรีต” น้ำเสียงพูดเหมือนหยอกเล่น

แต่ความกังวลที่มีอยู่ในหัวก็มากเกินไปกว่าที่เขาจะทนผ่อนคลายได้นาน

โมเสสยื่นมือออกไป แตะที่แขนแต่ละข้างของรูปปั้นแล้วตามด้วยศีรษะตนเอง ทำพิธีกรรมตามแบบของชาวอียิปต์ในการบูชาตามที่เขาเคยเห็น

“เฮ้อ” เขาลุกขึ้น ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขาคารวะรูปปั้น ตอนเด็กๆมารดาก็เคยนำเขาทำ แต่นี่คงเป็นครั้งแรกในรอบหลายปีหลังเขาแสดงออกชัดเจนว่าเชื่อเรื่องสิ่งเหนือธรรมชาติ

หากเทพมีจริงและทำพิธีให้พรกับโฮรัสแบบในตำนานเป็นไปได้จริง ก็คงคุ้มค่าให้เขาลองสวดขอบ้าง

แต่สำหรับโมเสสแล้ว ทั้งหมดเป็นเรื่องตลก เขายัดขนมปังชิ้นสุดท้ายเข้าปาก ทักทายนายพลที่เจอ โมเสสกลับไปที่ห้องนอน

 

 

ค่ำนี้เขาไม่พบราเมซิส ฟาโรห์อาจเรียกโอรสไปพูดคุย ไม่ใช่ธุระของเขาหากไม่ถูกเรียก

เขาหลับไม่สนิทนักแม้ตาจะปิด ความกังวลที่แฝงอยู่ทำให้เขาขมวดคิ้วแน่น

แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงย่ำฝีเท้าหนัก

ดวงตาสีเข้มเบิกขึ้น เขาคว้าดาบที่ข้างเตียงตามสัญชาตญาณ แสงจันทร์ที่ลอดเข้ามาทำให้ยังพอมองเห็นสิ่งต่างๆในห้องของตนเอง

ไม่มีอะไร

ห้องเขาไม่ได้กว้างนัก มันเป็นพื้นที่สี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้า ประกอบด้วยเตียงนอน เก้าอี้นั่ง และตู้เก็บอาวุธ ข้าวของอื่นๆของเขาจะอยู่ที่ห้องทำงานซึ่งเป็นอีกแห่งหนึ่ง ที่นี่เป็นห้องที่โล่งกว้างเป็นพิเศษสำหรับขุนนางชาวอียิปต์ยศสูงทั่วไป

มันไม่มีอะไรหรือใครอยู่ในห้องนี้นอกจากเขา

โมเสสถือดาบสั้น เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเสียงนั้นมาจากทิศทางใด แต่ในเมื่อไม่มีสิ่งใดในห้องเขา เขาจึงเดินออกไปทางประตู มันไม่มีอะไรปิดกั้นนอกจากม่านผ้าหนาผืนหนึ่ง เขายื่นมือแหวกม่าน มองลอดออกไป ไม่มีทหารยามเฝ้าในบริเวณนี้

แต่คบไฟด้านนอกดับลงหมด ทำให้ทางเดินมืดสนิท

โมเสสก้าวออกจากเขตห้อง เขามองไม่เห็นใครหรืออะไร และไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรอีก

ชายหนุ่มสูดหายใจเข้าลึก รู้สึกว่าอากาศร้อนอ้าวขึ้นมาผิดฤดูกาล ก่อนตัดสินใจก้าวกลับเข้าไปในห้องของตนเองแม้ความกังวลจะยังไม่ได้จางลง…

 

เขาชะงักไปเมื่อเห็นเงาดำยืนอยู่กลางห้อง

 

มันสูงเลยศีรษะเขาไปจนต้องเงยหน้าเพื่อมอง

 

อากาศรอบๆยิ่งร้อนอ้าว

 

และดวงตามันสีแดงฉาน เปล่งแสงลอยอยู่ท่ามกลางความมืด

 

“…..” โมเสสไม่กล้าที่จะร้องเรียกใครหรือขอความช่วยเหลือ เขายังไม่คิดว่าภาพที่ตัวเองเห็นเป็นของจริงด้วยซ้ำ

มันดูเหมือนอสูรกาย

ร่างสูงใหญ่นั้นลดตัวลงมา มันพ่นลมหายใจร้อน ยื่นส่วนใบหน้ามาใกล้เขา เขาจึงเห็นว่าพื้นผิวของมันดูแข็งและแวววาวเหมือนเหล็ก

โมเสสเผลอจ้องประสานกับดวงตาสีแดงนั่นอีกหน เขากลืนน้ำลาย แล้วเปล่งเสียงอย่างยากลำบากใต้ความสับสน กลัว และความร้อน “แกเป็นใคร”

ร่างนั้นผละตัวออกไปพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะที่ฟังดูเหมือนก้อนกรวดเสียดสีกัน มันเดินไปที่หน้าต่าง

กระทบกับแสงจันทร์ โมเสสจึงเห็นว่ามันรูปร่างคล้ายมนุษย์ กำยำและสูงใหญ่ แต่ส่วนศีรษะคล้ายกับสัตว์เดรัจฉาน ปากแหลมยื่นออก ศีรษะมีหูยาวคู่หนึ่งชี้ขึ้น

โมเสสมองจนแน่ใจ เซท รูปลักษณะทุกอย่างชี้ไปที่ตัวเทพองค์นั้น ที่เขาเพิ่งทำทีคารวะต่อหน้ารูปปั้นไปเมื่อตอนค่ำ

“เจ้าชายนอกรีตแห่งราชสำนัก” ร่างนั้นเอ่ย แล้วเดินวนกลับมาใกล้เขาอีกครั้ง “ทวยเทพเคยคาดเดาว่าเจ้าจะยอมก้มหัวให้พวกเขาเมื่อไหร่ และผลเป็นว่าเจ้ายอมก้มหัวให้ข้าเป็นองค์แรก เจ้าคงทำพวกนั้นเจ็บใจไม่น้อย” มันหัวเราะร่วน

มันยังยากที่จะเชื่อสำหรับแม่ทัพหนุ่ม เขากระพริบตาถี่ เผื่อว่าทั้งหมดจะเป็นภาพลวงตาจากความเหนื่อยล้าของเขาเอง

แต่เงาดำก็ยังไม่หายไป ความสับสนยิ่งเพิ่มทวี

เซทเข้ามาประชิดเขาอีกครั้ง จนแขนเขาแตะโดนร่างที่หุ้มด้วยเกราะโลหะ ฝ่ายเทพย่อตัวลงจนใบหน้าอยู่ในระดับเดียวกัน เขาต้องโยกศีรษะเพื่อหลบเขี้ยวแหลมคม

“ได้ยินว่าเจ้าหวังจะได้รับพรจากข้า” ดวงตาสีแดงสว่างจ้องเขา “คิดว่าตนเองมีอะไรมาแลกเล่า?”

“ท่าน..เคยลวงโฮรัส” โมเสสพูดช้าๆ เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเทพมาเยือนเขาด้วยเหตุผลอะไร บางทีอาจเผื่อประหารคนนอกรีตก็เป็นได้ หากเป็นเช่นนั้นจริง มนุษย์อย่างเขาคงทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากยอมรับชะตากรรม

“ใช่ ข้าลวงเขาเพราะข้าเกลียดเขา” เซทตอบ “แต่ข้าไม่ได้เกลียดเจ้า มนุษย์”

โมเสสหัวเราะบ้าง มันยิ่งทำให้หายใจลำบากเพราะอากาศรอบ ๆ ร้อนขึ้นทุกขณะด้วยลมหายใจของเทพสงคราม ทุกการหายใจเข้าหมายถึงความร้อนที่แผดเผาปอด “ทะ ทำไมข้าต้องเชื่อท่าน”

“เพราะเจ้ากำลังหมดสิ้นหนทาง” เซทว่า ถ้ามองไม่ผิด เขาเห็นเทพแสยะยิ้ม “มนุษย์ที่ปราศจากสิ่งยึดเหนี่ยวจิตใจนั้นย่อมใช้ชีวิตลำบาก ผู้หลงทางอย่างเจ้าคงรู้ดีที่สุด ข้าแค่เสนอสิ่งที่เจ้าขาดให้ เจ้าไม่จำเป็นต้องก้มหัวให้ข้าตลอดกาล เพราะพรของข้าก็ไม่ได้จะอยู่กับเจ้าไปชั่วนิรันดร์”

โมเสสกลอกตา ที่อีกฝ่ายกล่าวก็เป็นเรื่องจริงส่วนหนึ่ง เขาต้องทรมานกับความรู้สึกแปลกแยกและโดดเดี่ยวอยู่เสมอ

แต่นั่นไม่ได้สำคัญนักในสายตาของชายหนุ่ม และเขามองว่ามันคือเรื่องธรรมชาติ

และท่าทางเป็นกังวลต่อการรบของเขาก็ปิดไม่มิด “ท่านเป็นเทพสงคราม” เขาเปิดปากพูดต่อ “ท่านอาจสอนวิธีการรบให้ข้าได้”

“ข้าให้ได้มากกว่านั้นอีก” เซทยกมือขึ้น มือใหญ่ที่หุ้มด้วยโลหะจับที่ปลายคางเขา ดันมันขึ้นให้ใบหน้าเขาหันไปมา เทพทำท่าเหมือนกำลังพิจารณาม้าตัวนึง ปลายเล็บแหลมคมทำให้เขาถลอกนิดหน่อย “ข้าให้พลังในการรบกับเจ้าได้”

“อย่างท่านคงต้องให้ข้าแลกกับชีวิต” เขาได้ยินกิตติศัพท์ความโหดเหี้ยมของเซทมาจากนักบวชบ้าง แม้จะไม่เคยเชื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายดำรงอยู่จริงจนกระทั่งไม่กี่นาทีก่อน

“ข้าบอกแล้วว่า ไม่ตลอดกาล” เซทปล่อยมือ บรรยากาศร้อนอ้าวค่อย ๆ ลดลงจนโมเสสหายใจสะดวกอีกครั้ง

แม่ทัพหนุ่มสูดหายใจเข้าลึกเต็มปอด เขาคิดอยู่ครู่ ก่อนจะถามออกไปช้า ๆ และครุ่นคิด “แล้วข้า..ต้องแลกกับ อะไร”

“นอบน้อมต่อข้า เพียงแค่คืนเดียว” เซทว่า “แล้วข้าจะอวยพรเจ้าไปตลอดศึก”

ฟังดูเป็นข้อเสนอที่ธรรมดา “นอบน้อมยังไง?”

“เดี๋ยวเจ้าก็จะรู้” เซทเดินไปที่มุมห้องอีกด้าน เปิดตู้เก็บอาวุธ ดูประทับใจกับคลังแสงของมนุษย์ผู้นี้ “ข้อเสนอเดียวกับที่ข้าให้กับโฮรัสเพื่อลวงเขาคราวนั้น แต่ข้าให้คำสัตย์กับเจ้าว่ามันจะเป็นจริง”

โมเสสมองตาม “งั้นหากท่านโกหก ข้าจะป่าวประกาศว่าท่านเป็นเทพแห่งคำลวง”

เซทแสยะยิ้มอีกหน “ก็เอาสิ”

“ข้า…” ในน้ำเสียงของมนุษย์ยังมีความลังเล เหงื่อเม็ดโตผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้า 

แต่พิจารณาดูแล้ว มันไม่น่ามีอะไรเสียหาย แม้เขาจะยังไม่รู้ว่าการนอบน้อมนั้นหมายถึงอะไรก็ตาม อีกฝ่ายอาจให้เขาสวดมนต์? หรือทำพิธีบูชา?

คงไม่มีอะไรเสียหายที่จะลองเชื่อเทพชั่วร้ายองค์นี้ดู

“รับข้อเสนอ”

ทันใดนั้นโมเสสรู้สึกภาพรอบด้านมืดลงไปเล็กน้อย การมองเห็นของเขาลดลง ชายหนุ่มเซไปเล็กน้อย แต่ยังประคองสติได้อยู่

เขาเห็นเซทเดินเข้ามา มือใหญ่สีดำคว้าแขนเขา แล้วลากไปที่เตียง แรงของเทพไม่ใช่สิ่งที่มนุษย์อย่างเขาจะขัดขืนได้โดยง่าย

อันที่จริง ไม่มีทางเลยต่างหาก

เขารู้สึกว่าภาพรอบด้านถูกย้อมเป็นสีแดง และเรี่ยวแรงหายไปจากที่ควรเป็น เซทตรึงเขาลงกับที่นอน ด้วยสรีระที่แตกต่างจากมนุษย์ของเทพเริ่มทำให้เขาหวาดกลัว เซทตัวใหญ่กว่าเขาหลายช่วงแขน ทำให้เหมือนเขากำลังเผชิญหน้ากับจระยักษ์ ใบหน้าอสูรกายของเซทอยู่ประชิดใบหน้าเขาจนรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจรดร้อนผ่าว

“ท่านจะกลืนข้าลงไปหรือยังไง” โมเสสกล่าวกับเขี้ยวแหลมที่อยู่ห่างใบหน้าตนไม่ถึงฝ่ามือ

“ที่เจ้าต้องทำ มนุษย์” มืออีกข้างของเทพเลื่อนลงไปที่ขาของเขา เลิกผ้าคลุมขึ้น “คือแยกขาออก แล้วใช้ร่างกายเจ้าปรนเปรอข้า”

“….” ถึงตอนนี้เขารู้สึกได้ว่าตนตอบรับข้อตกลงที่ผิดมหันต์ลงไปแล้ว

“เดี๋ยว…” โมเสสอ้าปากร้องห้าม แต่ก็ถูกบางสิ่งร้อน เปียกและยืดหยุ่นสัมผัสเข้ากับริมฝีปาก ลิ้นจากใบหน้าอสูรแทรกเข้าในโพรงปากเขาจนอึดอัดคับแคบ เขาประท้วงอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากเสียงร้องอู้อี้

ลิ้นของเซทมีปลายเรียวยาว มันทำให้เขาอยากสำรอกตอนที่เบียดลึกลงไปถึงในลำคอ และเซทก็ถอนลิ้นออกมาทันทีที่มนุษย์ทำท่าทีพะอืดพะอม โมเสสไอโขลก ดวงตาแดงก่ำมองกลับขึ้นไป

ส่วนฝ่ายเทพร่างสีดำก็ดูพอใจที่ได้ลิ้มรส “เจ้าไม่ชอบแบบนี้”

“ใช่” เขาตอบได้ในทันทีด้วยเสียงแหบ

“งั้นเจ้าอาจจะชอบอย่างต่อไป” เขาเห็นโมเสสอ้าปากจะแย้งอีก มือสีดำข้างหนึ่งจึงเลื่อนไปปิดปากนั้นแน่นสนิท “ทำสัญญากับเทพอย่างข้าไม่มีการหันหลังกลับหรอกนะ มนุษย์”

เขายังพอหายใจได้ แต่ร่างของเทพร้อนกว่าเขามาก จนเหมือนกับกำลังถูกนาบด้วยภาชนะใส่น้ำร้อนอย่างนั้น โมเสสเหลือบมองลงขณะที่อีกฝ่ายจับขาเขาแยกออกและดึงผ้าที่ปิดบังไว้ร่วงลงไป ร่างเขาเริ่มเกร็งด้วยความกลัว

เซทสังเกตมันได้อีก ใบหน้าสัตว์ร้ายหันขึ้นมาบอกเขาว่า “ไม่ต้องห่วง” มืออีกข้างของเซทยกขึ้นมา เกราะสีดำนั้นสลายไปจนเหลือเพียงฝ่ามือมีเนื้อหนังแบบมนุษย์ โมเสสจ้องมันอย่างตกใจในชั่วขณะหนึ่ง เพราะเขาเข้าใจเทพตรงหน้ามีร่างกายของอสูร “รุ่งเช้าเจ้าก็จะไม่รู้สึกอะไรเกี่ยวกับมันอีก”

โมเสสร่างกระตุกตอนอีกฝ่ายเอาปลายนิ้วแทรกเข้ามา ร่างกายของเทพมีขนาดใหญ่กว่ามนุษย์ และแค่นิ้วเดียวก็ทำให้เขาเจ็บจนต้องกัดฟัน เซทยังปิดปากเขาอยู่จึงไม่สามารถส่งเสียงร้อง เขาชันเข่า พยายามดันอีกฝ่ายออก แต่แน่นอนว่าไม่เป็นผล

ไม่ทันที่เขาจะได้ปรับตัวเคยชิน อีกนิ้วหนึ่งก็ถูกเพิ่มเข้ามา ความเจ็บปวดทำให้เขาบิดตัวด้วยท่าทีทรมาน มือสองข้างที่อ่อนแรงลงยกขึ้นมาพยายามดันแขนอีกฝ่ายออกไป

“ผ่อนคลายซะ” ประโยคคำสั่งจากเซททำให้การต่อต้านเขาชะงัก เขาหยุดดิ้นไปทั้งที่ยังเจ็บ โมเสสสูดหายใจเข้าลึกแล้วผ่อนออก ปลายขาที่เกร็งค่อยๆผ่อนลง รวมถึงส่วนอื่นๆด้วย

มันอาจเป็นผลของอำนาจบางสิ่งที่ควบคุมร่างกายเขาอยู่ ขนาดตัวเขาเองยังรู้ดีว่าตนเป็นคนหัวดื้อเพียงไหน

ฝ่ายเทพมองแล้วก็มีท่าทีพอใจ “เด็กดี” เซทปล่อยมือจากใบหน้ามนุษย์ในกำมือทำให้ร่างที่เล็กกว่าหายใจได้สะดวกอีกหน เขายังขยับปลายนิ้วเข้าออกในจังหวะที่หนักหน่วง

“ข้า..ไม่ชอบ..แบบนี้” แม้จะรู้สึกเจ็บน้อยลง โมเสสพูดอย่างอ่อนแรง คราวนี้เซทโคลงหัวอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ ขยับตัวไปตรงกลาง

“เดี๋ยวเจ้าก็ชอบ”

ชายหนุ่มร้องออกมาตอนที่เซทถอนนิ้วออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วมันก็ถูกแทนที่ด้วยสิ่งที่ขนาดใหญ่กว่า และร้อนกว่า เขาเงยหน้าประสานดวงตากับเทพเจ้าอีกหน

เขามองไม่ออกว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเวทนาตนบ้างหรือไม่จากดวงตาสีแดงที่เปล่งแสง ไม่เหมือนกับดวงตาของมนุษย์ที่โมเสสมักจ้องลึกเข้าไปแล้วสามารถบอกได้ว่าใครกำลังโกหกหรือจริงใจ

ขณะนี้เขาไม่รู้อะไรเลย

“อึก…” อีกฝ่ายเริ่มขยับอย่างรวดเร็วทั้งที่เขายังไม่ชินกับความอึดอัดและความเจ็บ จากเสียงร้องเริ่มกลายเป็นเสียงสะอื้น เซทใช้สองมือจับที่สะโพกของเขายึดเอาไว้ให้ขยับตาม และก็ทำแบบนั้นได้ไม่ยากด้วยขนาดตัวและเรี่ยวแรงของเทพ

ที่น่าแปลกคือความเจ็บค่อย ๆ จางลงเมื่อเวลาผ่านไป สัมผัสต่าง ๆ แจ่มชัดขึ้นราวกับอยู่ในโลกความฝัน เขาร้องขึ้นทุกครั้งที่เซทแทรกกายลึกถึงจุดหนึ่ง และรู้สึกโหยหาเมื่ออีกฝ่ายดึงร่างออกไป

เซทเลื่อนมือขึ้น จับปลายคางเขาไว้ พิจารณามันอีกหน

“เจ้าชอบแบบนี้”

โมเสสไม่ตอบ

“งั้นแบบต่อไปเจ้าก็อาจจะชอบ”

ชายหนุ่มเหลือบตาลงมองด้วยแรงที่มี ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะถอนตัวออกไป ร่างของเขาจะถูกพลิกให้คว่ำ

“อะไร..” เสียงแหบอ่อนแรงถาม เขาถูกจับให้นั่งคุกเข่า ผลักให้ก้มหน้าลง

คล้ายกับท่ากราบกรานคารวะ

“ย หยุด” โมเสสพูดขณะอีกฝ่ายสอดใส่กลับเข้ามาอีกหนทั้งที่เขาอยู่ในท่าทางนั้น มือสีดำกดศีรษะเขาลงจนติดกับที่นอน

ชายหนุ่มยังพึมพำคำนั้นซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าไปจนอีกฝ่ายกระแท่กเข้าใส่สุดแรงเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ผิวของเซทให้สัมผัสของอุณหภูมิลดลงตอนที่ปลดปล่อยของเหลวเข้าใส่ในร่างเขา

ร่างของโมเสสสั่นเกร็ง เขาอ้าปากหอบหายใจแรง

เซทโน้มตัวไปด้านหน้าจนศีรษะอยู่ในระดับเดียวกัน “เจ้าไม่ชอบแบบนี้”

ดวงตาสีเข้มกลอกมอง ก่อนหลับตาลง “ใช่…”

เซทปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายโก่งตัวขึ้นมาจากท่าเดิม ยื่นมือข้างที่ไม่ถูกหุ้มด้วยเกราะไปสัมผัสกับแท่งเนื้อด้านหน้าของมนุษย์ที่หมดแรง ลูบมันอยู่ไม่นานและกระแท่กตัวซ้ำอีกไม่กี่หน แม่ทัพหนุ่มก็เกร็งร่างแล้วปลดปล่อยตามออกมา

เซทถอนตัวออก แล้วปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายนอนลง

โมเสสกระพริบตาถี่ บรรยากาศสีแดงค่อยๆจางลง สติสัมปัญชัญญะกลับมาแจ่มชัดขึ้น แต่จากสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นพละกำลังของเขาคงไม่กลับมาง่าย ๆ

“…ข้าไม่ชอบแบบนั้น” เขาพูดด้วยเสียงที่สั่น

“เจ้าบอกไปแล้ว” เกราะสีดำหุ้มทั้งร่างของเทพดังเดิม

แม่ทัพสูดหายใจ “ข้อตกลงนั้น….” เขาเอียงหน้าไปทางฝ่ายเทพ “สำเร็จไหม”

เขาเห็นเซทฉีกยิ้มที่ฝ่ายมนุษย์ยังมีแรงมาคิดถึงเรื่องนี้ “แน่นอน” มือสีดำลูบตามกรอบใบหน้าที่อ่อนแรง “แล้วเจ้าจะได้เห็น”

โมเสสกระพริบตาครั้งหนึ่ง แล้วร่างสีดำก็หายไป

และเขาก็เหนื่อยอ่อนเกินกว่าจะตามหาคำตอบเพิ่มในคืนนี้ ไม่นานหลังจากนั้นเขาก็ผลอยหลับ

มันเป็นเพียงจุดเริ่มต้นเท่านั้น


End file.
